With Love
by Mettlei
Summary: This is for Hidan's b-day, I know it is too early, the explanation for it hides inside. Main pair is Hidan/Itachi, the side pairings are Sasori/Deidara, Kakuzu/Suigetsu. Yaoi, AU, intentional OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: graphic Yaoi. AU. OOC. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_Pairings: Hidan/Itachi. side pairings: Sasori/Deidara, Kakuzu/Suigetsu._

_An: I wanted to publish this for Hidan's b-day, but this comes earlier just because there will be more. I will write Hidan with different characters for his b-day not just Itachi... Itachi just came first that's why this is so early. There will be two parts to this... no more. The next one will be published shortly after this one... depends. Stupid title... I know._

_... With love._

_His hands slid over the planes of silky smooth skin, his fingertips meeting two rosy perked up nipples, his lips caressed perfectly defined jaw line, his ears catching the tiniest sounds of pleasure as his mouth met parted plump lips, his fingers slid into silky long hair..._

Blink.

Stretch.

"Fuck."

He stared at the ceiling long enough to realize it was just a dream, with a groan he turned on his stomach biting his pillow. Well no shit, happy birthday to him.

That dream though was a good start of the day or maybe it wasn't since it reminded him of what he couldn't do in his waking hours.

Snarling and growling like a hangover possessed ninety year old he got up from his bed stretching his muscled arms towards the ceiling.

After half an hour he was groggily walking down the road ignoring a girl who gave him a smile, he couldn't understand what was so joyous at eight in the morning...seriously.

Five minutes in the morning air was enough for him to start shivering even though he was dressed in jeans and a vest and a shirt and a jacket over it and the hell he even had a black scarf wrapped around his neck contrasting with his platinum coloured hair, that was last year's present on his birthday from his friend Itachi.

He had this very bad relationship with cold weather, he didn't want to admit it but it was true and his closest friends noticed, well he guessed it was hard to hide it when he was spending more time in his bed with a snotty nose than he spent in school.

But whatever, it was a start of the April the weather should have change to warm soon enough, it should have already but this year seemed to hate him.

He looked down at his black jeans...he didn't get it, they were normal jeans, thick fabric you know, why the hell he was so cold... and his lovely scarf was warm too he wished he could wrap it around his head and freezing ears without looking like a dork.

"Hidan! Come over here I'm waiting! Stop daydreaming."

Lifting his head he smirked. Kakuzu, his classmate and best friend was scowling terribly, already sitting in the car with the large hands on the steer, Hidan scurried around the car popping his freezing ass in the passenger's seat and banging the door shut having to grit his teeth not to moan because of the warmness in the vehicle.

"Dude...it's not _that_ cold!"

Hidan looked sideways at his friend pulling his black scarf over his nose. "I-I know, its j-just my fucking imagination." He spat out sarcastically. Of course it was his imagination, he had a damn good one if it could make his teeth clatter madly. He saw Kakuzu smirk to himself like that bastard always did.

A packet was dropped on his shaking knees, wrapped in a dark green paper, it reminded him of Christmas, Kakuzu was starting to drive without a word as he picked the object up with his pale fingers unwrapping it somewhat steadily.

He was kind of... surprised when he laid his eyes on the wristwatch laying in a black neat box, he could tell it was an expensive one which made his heart flutter since he knew very well that Kakuzu loved his money and he _hated_ to part from it. The watch was all in black design suited to match every occasion and every colour he might ever wear, except the watch's hand which was purple, fuck it matched his eyes.

"Fuck me..." was all he could get out, he wasn't even sure Kakuzu would remember, he was sure the bastard has forgotten since there was no mentions of his birthday the days before... he glanced to his side, Kakuzu was still smirking faintly.

"No thanks...and I take it you like it?"

"Fuck yeah, thanks dude."

"Someone helped me to pick it out."

Hidan's attention was moving from the watch he was already putting around his wrist and his friend's _still_ smirking face.

"Who?"

"He told me not to tell you, so I won't."

"Oh man...c'moooon!"

"No moaning will help you here."

"Fuck, but c'mon I want to know, with whom you were willing to go around shopping and actually listen to their advice?" he realised his voice was becoming whining but seriously his friends smirking features were starting to majorly creep him out.

"Well actually it wasn't like I was listening to his advice about the thing, it was more like he just picked it up shoved it in my face and we both agreed to it."

"Well fuck. It sure as hell couldn't be Deidara, then it would be with sparkling diamonds or something, c'mon dude, this will nag me." yes, now he was whining, he saw Kakuzu slightly crack up because of Deidara's comment but otherwise his friend looked determined to drive him insane with this matter as they slowly drove closer to the large grey building that was their school.

"It definitely was not Deidara, I rather put my head in a scalding water than willingly go anywhere with him. He's louder than you."

"Just tell me! I won't fucking tell the guy you told me!"

Oh but his bastard of a friend was enjoying himself, he could tell.

"No Hidan... and look we're here."

With a growl he got himself out of the car instantly pulling his scarf over his nose wanting it to be actually big enough to wrap all around his body, he wouldn't mind to look like a black mummy, they can laugh all they want and how those girls could bounce around half naked he simply didn't understand.

He and Kakuzu was walking for the large building, Kakuzu silent as usual and Hidan wanting to pray further but he decided to get inside first before his teeth start to clatter again.

Too bad he was _attacked_ from behind. Arms wrapped around his neck and a rather light being leaned on him fully as he kept his ground able to smell the sweet scent of the creature on his back before he even turned.

"Deidara..."

"Hidan, hm! Happy birthday!"

And then in a swift move the guy was before him, Deidara's blonde long hair shining as usual even without the sunlight and the undoubtedly pretty face sparkling with such great happiness that it really _was_ contagious, he received a smack on his shoulder and fingers squeezing his cheek as if he would be a child, it could be worse so he didn't mind...much.

"We absolutely _need_ to hang out tonight Hidan, hm! Surprise parties suck ass and there was no way to get it done, and there's only five of us anyway, so that's not really a party material and you probably wouldn't want anyone else there, hm so let me do everything and we can have the little hangout at your house!"

"Uh I dunno, can we go inside and then t-talk?" oh great he was starting to shake from the cold again.

"But wait, hm no, I wanna..."

The blonde was cut off as Kakuzu the always silent voice of reason grabbed the blonde by the upper arm and then grabbed Hidan by the upper arm, guiding them for the entrance of the school.

"Amazing as it sounds it is possible to talk and move your legs at the same time." Kakuzu said and Hidan seeing his best buddy grin knew all too well that Kakuzu knew something he didn't.

All the normal people removed their jackets, Hidan did too but he kept the warm scarf unable to part with it till it would be a middle of the fucking summer.

He was scowling and waiting for Deidara to stop ogling the mirror, he swore the blonde looked perfect but there was no reason even try and assure the blonde, Deidara was just obsessed with his long shiny hair.

Kakuzu standing beside him was typing in the cell phone scowling, Hidan was left lazily looking around, he couldn't understand why Kakuzu always insisted to get to school earlier than absolutely necessary he had a hunch that the guy simply was horrified to actually be late someday...nerd.

And then suddenly the other things and people around him dulled out, there was a warm hand on his arm, he turned.

"Hey Hidan..."

That voice was his undoing, always.

It was calm and soft and...it made him melt and he was suddenly warm and he was sure if Itachi would just talk more he would just as suddenly be hot regardless to weather or season.

Itachi gave him a smile when he didn't greet back, just watched the divinity before him. Itachi's deep black hair were pulled back in a neat low ponytail with bangs around the pale delicate and flawless face, the big almost black eyes enhanced by the long black eyelashes, they gave Itachi a feminine feature but in the most perfect way he could imagine.

Hidan's purple eyes despite his better judgement moved up and down Itachi's body taking in the body dressed in tight black jeans and a crimson button up shirt with black buttons the sleeves rolled up slightly revealing pale wrists with a bracelet on the left one, the bracelet identical to the one around Itachi's pale swan-like neck, Hidan knew Itachi never takes those off.

Itachi looked perfect as usual. The things and people around him were still all dimed as Itachi leaned forward giving him a light hug murmuring a happy birthday in his ear, this was when he started to feel hot, but the hug was short, just Itachi's style all composed and reserved. His face blossomed in a smile, his arms wrapped around his friend loosely returning the affectionate gesture.

"Hey Itachi..." he murmured pulling back when Itachi did, he did so reluctantly though but it was okay because Itachi's hands moved up and he was watching the beautiful face as the guy fixed his scarf, wrapping it around his neck two times and then making some sort of knot that he couldn't do, he usually just wrapped it around his neck and then tied it like a drunkard would tie a shoe lace, however he decided to judge Itachi's fashion lesson later, right now there was two black eyes he had to watch.

When those black eyes slid on his wrist he smirked inwardly. He caught the weasel!

It was Itachi who helped Kakuzu pick the wristwatch! How else Itachi would know there was a new attachment to his wrist.

And seriously, who else if not Itachi...he should of guessed straight away when he decided that the watch was perfect, only Itachi could pick something perfect for him, like the scarf around his neck.

And no it wasn't a normal black scarf it was a black _perfect_ one, because there were scarves that were too thick too thin too rough too smooth too silky too short too long and so on and so on...but this one, the one that Itachi gave him last year was fucking perfect.

He couldn't help it, he grinned, Itachi was pulling him to the side by his hand and he happily followed.

If he was honest then this year the perfect present from Itachi would be a kiss...he had been abusing Itachi in his dreams for so damn long, something real would be nice for a change.

But Itachi instead looked at him somewhat shyly. "What are you doing tonight...after school or later?"

"Nothing." His answer was instant.

"Well I presume Deidara will insist we all meet up anyway... but the thing is...you're going to get your present later...I'll come over to your place weather there will be or won't be a party if you don't mind."

"I'd mind if you wouldn't."

"Well, I'll meet you at lunch then..."

Another fix of his scarf though he was sure it already was perfectly fine, not that he minded.

"Yeah..." he murmured and sighed watching the divinity walk away, the noise in the hallway came back when Itachi's backside disappeared from his view.

He jumped when an overly large hand that could belong to none else than Kakuzu smacked his shoulder, growling he followed his smirking friend with Deidara bouncing around them already planning what should they drink and what should they listen at the party meant for five.

...

At lunch as usual he was sitting at one table with Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Itachi, the table suited in a corner, this was their table. No jokes either, they had damn well _claimed_ it and all of them were ready to fight for it with their lives. It was well known and no one even tried to occupy it anymore.

Sasori the silent and always near sleeping redhead had given him a bunch of CDs surprisingly with the bands he actually liked so that was one problem solved with what should they listen... he kindly passed the CDs to Deidara and the blonde actually nicked a box in his notepad...such a dork.

Hidan though was at his wits end, Kakuzu was sitting right beside him _seemingly_ ignorant to everything, munching down a sandwich.

"Dude, what the fuck? You've been smirking around me all day...what is it shit-face?" there was a hot cup of coffee in his hands, he wasn't actually needing coffee he more enjoyed the hot cup and not the liquid itself.

"Nothing...nothing at all." The big guy retorted looking at the sandwich and not him, but since Hidan was glaring right at his best friend he saw the brunette jerk suspiciously like someone would have kicked him under the table, Hidan's purple eyes narrowed to slits as he slowly turned to the occupied space across from Kakuzu.

Itachi was sitting across from him looking down and writing something in a notepad which was normal, Deidara was sitting across from Kakuzu devouring an apple and Sasori was visibly sleeping next to the blonde with the drool sliding on the table.

"Okay tell me what the fuck is it or there's no hanging out today!" he demanded looking at Kakuzu, his angry expression though changed to that one of pain as _his_ shin was kicked hard.

It was almost funny how Itachi jumped up looking shameful.

"You missed Itachi!" he growled out leaning to rub his pained leg. He realised it was meant for Kakuzu alright, he wasn't dumb.

"No, I'm sorry...my leg jerked."

Now Hidan was laughing, it was priceless...Itachi even blushed.

"Yeah I believe you Itachi! You two are up to something!" he pointed his finger at Itachi and Kakuzu when the black haired weasel sat back down still giving him an apologizing look.

"They're no, hm... I would know, but I don't, so they're not!" the blonde chirped folding a paper tissue in neat square lifting Sasori's head and putting it under the redhead's mouth, Hidan stared for a moment and then shook his head deciding to live with it... whatever those two were planning he was bound to find out...

...

"Hidan...?" Kakuzu asked him when they were in Kakuzu's car driving home, they all agreed that they would come for Hidan's house around eight in the evening.

"What?"

"I've meant to ask for ages already... I mean, I know you right...you like Itachi don't you."

Hidan froze and it had nothing to do with the temperature in the car. No one knew. He hadn't said anyone. Not even Kakuzu to whom he actually trusted fully... so it was noticeable.

"Uh what...like...like what?"

"Oh c'mon dude, do you seriously think I would judge you? What I mean is... I _know_ you like him but I wonder why you're not making a move."

He was looking straight forward chewing on his upper lip, there was no point to deny it, Kakuzu knew him a bit too good it seemed.

And what could he say to that... he wouldn't admit he was scared shitless.

"He wouldn't reject you... he likes you."

"How the fuck would you know?!" it was a question and an accusation at the same time, god forbid Kakuzu knew Itachi better than him!

"Hidan...even Deidara has noticed...it's hard not to. I mean take this morning for example, Itachi is always so damn reserved yet he _always_ finds a reason to touch you somehow...those are shy advances but they are advances nonetheless. He's shy..."

Hidan's tongue was numb along with his brain and body, his cheeks felt warmer than usual and he hoped really hard his friend would remain with the eyes on the road.

"Well think about it I'm not about to nag you I'm just saying if you would stop staring at his ass and actually get your brain work beyond the gutter when he's around you'll notice just what kind of looks he's giving you."

Great, now he was just plain embarrassed and probably resembled a tomato with violet eyes.

It got worse when Kakuzu stopped the car near his house and turned to _look_ at him, he looked at his lap cursing himself, he was kind of into shock he was sure otherwise he would jump out of the car already.

"Hidan...?"

"What?"

"I'm the same dude, so how about if I don't come alone tonight for your party? I know you don't like new people much but..."

All the embarrassment left him just like that and he once more was able to look at his best friend.

"What?"

"Um yes, I have someone."

"Fuck me! Is that why you seem so damn...sneakily happy?"

"Probably."

"Man, sure you can bring him! I might not like new people but if it's someone you're able to stand I can try too."

Kakuzu gave him a low chuckle. "Actually I'm sure you two will get along perfectly, you're kind of...similar, oh damn I better not think too deep into _that_ one."

To that Hidan nodded approvingly. "Yeah okay...meet ya later then."

"Yeah. Oh for yours and my sake bring some _real_ booze, you know Deidara's taste...I just don't agree with martini." He was already out of the car feeling the cool wind trying to freeze his blood.

Kakuzu smirked. "Itachi agrees though."

"Fuck you!" he shot back smirking, he just knew he will get teased now because of Itachi, there was no avoiding it, he banged the door shut and hurried for his house.

...

At seven o'clock he had managed to take a shower and dress himself anew, since they were just his friends he was dressed in his favourite and comfy as fuck jeans with faded black designs, his black shirt was left open revealing a crimson vest underneath and his feet was bare and hoisted on the coffee table in the living room, his hair annoyed him, he had neglected the hair gel and left them falling in his face, he decided to fix that, it really was annoying.

Just when he was about to get up and hunt down a nice globe of hair gel there was a knock on the main door and then the door bell rang too, groaning he went for the door...someone sure was early.

Grimacing he opened the door his violet eyes landing on Kakuzu then moving to his best friends side where a rather extraordinary young male was standing and grinning. Light, the lightest light blue was the colour of the silky looking hair, so light that they were almost white as his...but they were blue alright, the eyes were violet and they were one of those eyes that were sparkling with mischief, the guy had a lean body and shorter than Kakuzu.

"Hey dude, this is Suigetsu, Suigetsu Hidan!"

When Hidan still looking in the mischievous eyes extended his arm he was pleasantly surprised to feel the strong handshake. "Hey dude, happy birthday, Kakuzu's been blabbing about you quite a lot, here's whiskey." A bottle of yellowish liquid was passed to him by the grinning creature and Hidan's violet eyes widened slightly seeing a little almost _cute_ fang longer than normal rubbing into said Suigetsu's lover lip.

"Thanks, come in." he moved aside receiving a pat on his shoulder as a greeting from Kakuzu and a grin too.

The two apparently love-birds moved for his living room, Hidan noticing Suigetsu's clothes were all neat and perfect, actually the guy was one of those high maintained guys... like Itachi and Deidara but the Suigetsu's attitude seemed laid back.

"Oh man...its fucking _hot _in here! Seriously it's near baking, I'm going to melt here."

Hidan was chuckling now, he was about to go and hunt his hair gel but Suigetsu's words kept him at the door to his bathroom.

Kakuzu's low voice reprimanded Suigetsu to stop whining already, pretty much like he always got reprimanded by his best friend, it made him smirk inwardly.

Still Smirking he went for the extra heater he had in the living room by the couch, to keep him warm, he switched it off musing how he already liked Kakuzu's taste in men.

"There...Itachi would have made me turn it off anyway not to mention Deidara who would scold me about wasting unnecessary energy or something of the sort."

"Uh huh... Itachi Uchiha, eh?" Suigetsu inquired and Hidan just nodded dumbly, for a moment there he was about to glare at Kakuzu in case his best friend thought it's wise to inform this Suigetsu guy about his crush.

"I know his brother Sasuke."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not that we're friends or anything I just know the guy... he's a loner."

"Hmm..." was all his reaction to that, he had seen and he had heard about Sasuke from Itachi, he knew the younger didn't associate with people much.

He returned to his task to get his hair slick, opening the bathroom door, Kakuzu was moving for the stereo and Suigetsu seemingly was engrossed in the sacrificial knife hanging on the wall.

His hand reached for the tube of the clear liquid...and there was another knock on the door and then the door bell rung. He cursed grabbing the hair gel anyway. "Kakuzu, get the damn door."

"I'm busy."

"C'mon! Open the door!"

"Cant... I'm busy."

"Fucker." Growling he went for the door dropping his loved hair gel on the couch.

Deidara looked happy as usual, smiling widely and hugging him wildly Sasori next to the blonde looked half asleep or on drugs, Hidan could never tell.

"Come in...stop hugging me, it annoys me."

"No it doesn't, hm!"

It did.

He went back to his living room retrieving his hair gel while Kakuzu was introducing Suigetsu to the newcomers and while Deidara was squealing and literally examining a wide eyed Suigetsu, it looked like Suigetsu will start to chew off the blondes head when Kakuzu glared at Deidara and then actually slapped Deidara's hand when it was sliding through the light blue hair with the blonde ecstatic about how silky they were.

Chuckling he opened his hair gel about to _use it_, damn it but Deidara bounced on him unsuspected and the tube fell on the floor...he was getting annoyed.

"Hidan, Kakuzu's being a jerk, hm!"

To his horror Deidara decided to slide those delicate fingers through his platinum locks.

"Jesus Dei, you have a hair fetish or what? Leave my fucking hair alone... and let me _finally_ gel them up!"

"Noo Hidan, leave them like that, you look gorgeous like this...its sexy, hm! Right, Sasori?"

Too bad Sasori was sitting on the couch next to Suigetsu leaning over the arm rest to the side and no doubt sleeping. It would be really hard not to notice Deidara's blue eyes soften up looking at the dozing redhead, Kakuzu seemingly noticed too because the next moment the big guy stood up and pulled Suigetsu along, Hidan used the moment to push on the blondes shoulder.

"Go ahead, make sure he doesn't drool over the whole couch!"

Deidara was gone by Sasori's side brushing the red soft looking hair, seriously the blonde surely had energy for both of them.

He looked at the lonely looking hair gel tube on the floor, leaning down he reached for it.

The door bell...

"You must be shitting me! Kakuzu get the door!" he wasn't panicking but he _knew_ its Itachi and he still hadn't made himself decent, meaning his hair falling all over his face surely messing with his style making him look _cute_ or shit like that! He was retreating for the bathroom.

"Get your own door I'm going for the kitchen to prepare drinks."

"Deidara get the door!"

"No un Sasori is sleeping on my knees, it would be cruel to move, he just got comfortable too, hm!"

"How the fuck did you even got him here... carried him? Fuck, fine...shit!" that was all his patience the tube was thrown in the opposite wall and he went to get his own damn door with his hair all soft and...just not right!

But the sight of Itachi deflated his fury instantly, he looked the black haired beauty up and down gulping when he noticed Itachi's hair were left loose for a change and Itachi was wearing godlike black pants hugging the slender legs and hips perfectly, a black shirt doing the same with the torso, the top buttons left undone showing him a patch of tasty looking pale skin and the necklace with three ornaments.

Itachi smiled and before he could say something Itachi was once more hugging him loosely, he was ready to die or melt in a puddle of mindless goo when Itachi's pale nimble fingers slid in his hair, the black eyes following the action.

"I like your hair like this, I mean...uhh, yea."

Since he was now a brainless animal he just watched Itachi, unable to speak, his brain numbly registered that it surely was easy for Kakuzu to say that he should get his mind out of gutter in Itachi's presence but it was hard to do.

"I brought you whiskey since I know you don't like soft drinks."

"Thanks..." he murmured able to talk again when Itachi's fingers left his hair, he jerked his head trying to get the annoying bangs out of his eyes and shivered all through when Itachi touched his hair again brushing them back. And then Itachi was moving past him and kicking off the sneakers, shrugging off the black velvet jacket and slipping the black socked feet into one of Hidan's slippers, which was okay since he never used them and they were more like Itachi's slippers anyway.

"Go and meet with Kakuzu's...friend in the living room I'm gonna help Kakuzu with the drinks." He instructed still feeling somewhat numb.

Itachi just nodded and went for the living room the hips swaying slightly but he of course noticed anyway.

He joined his best friend in the kitchen where Kakuzu was surprisingly grinning to himself as the big guy prepared six glasses. Hidan was about to startle his friend but Kakuzu seemingly had eyes somewhere in the back of the head.

"Do you think I need to get a drink for Sasori too? I think he's in coma actually or getting there."

Hidan chucked leaning against the counter inspecting a bottle of martini brought by Deidara. "I think he's stoned."

"No way dude, not with Deidara as his best friend... if Sasori would be a druggie the blonde would kill him and then commit a suicide."

"Well in that case he has some...disorder... I mean c'mon."

"Yeah..." Kakuzu agreed lazily taking the ice cubes out of the freezer. "Was it Itachi at the door?"

"Yeah, I told him to go and meet Suigetsu." he said and then he decided to take a peak at his living room, surprised when Kakuzu joined him, their heads pressed together as they observed Itachi shake hands with Suigetsu and then Deidara pounced Itachi giving the raven a bear hug causing for Itachi to fall over the coffee table, Hidan all nerves, was about to run and rescue his crush like a real hero but he was stopped by Kakuzu holding his arm, so he watched and smiled when Suigetsu grinning madly helped Itachi back on the feet while Deidara was apologizing in a screeching voice waking Sasori in the process.

Yeah, he loved his friends.

"Suigetsu seems to be a cool guy." he stated still watching, he felt Kakuzu nod.

"Yes he is."

"And he's hot."

"Hey!"

"What? It's a fucking compliment...don't you think Itachi is hot?"

"Hm, Itachi seems more on the cute side, don't you think...Suigetsu is...wild."

"Okay dude... no more about that, I don't want a mental image involving you. Fuck, I just got it... I need whiskey!"

They both chuckled helping themselves to the whiskey and then heading for the living room.

He had two couches across from each other with coffee table in the middle and they all somehow managed to get in them comfortably, the first discussion of course was about Suigetsu and Kakuzu and how they met and stuff and then Kakuzu said what kind of relationship exactly he was having with the blue haired guy, so that caused Deidara to squeal and hug Kakuzu congratulating them both, Itachi as he noticed blushed crimson but smiled, he knew Itachi well enough to know that this was not a surprise for the weasel, Hidan guessed that Kakuzu and Itachi really were on better terms than he thought. Sasori once again woke up from Deidara's squealing and looked to the side where Suigetsu was sitting with Kakuzu's hand protectively on the knee.

"Who are you?" Sasori slurred out and everyone took that as a cue to crack up, Suigetsu managed to grin through the laughing and pat the fragile looking redhead on a shoulder.

"I'm just a stranger in your dreams...there." Suigetsu pressed the lightest imaginable kiss on Sasori's pale cheek. "...Go back to sleep."

Sasori did.

They all were cackling madly trying not to make too much noise, Deidara however didn't look happy sliding the fingers through Sasori's hair crouching by the couch.

"Don't make fun of him, hm. He's exhausted, he doesn't sleep very well during the nights!"

Itachi got up smiling seemingly stealing everybody's breaths away...or maybe it was just him.

"We're not making fun of him Dei...he's just Sasori, we love him."

There were few agreement sounds made and Hidan made one too chugging his whiskey and observing Itachi's plump lips kissing the rim of the glass as the raven sipped the martini.

Either he was drunk either Itachi just glanced at him shortly and oddly, actually Itachi seemed kind of fidgety tonight, he would call it nervousness but...just something was off.

Well into the evening when everyone seemed lightly buzzed including himself Sasori woke again this time actually managing to stay awake, the redhead was introduced with Suigetsu properly and even as much as gave a lethargic kind of smile to the blue haired grinning guy who by the way looked very comfortable in Kakuzu's lap and what was even more surprising for Hidan...Kakuzu seemed in peace with the whole world.

Except when Suigetsu apparently decided it's absolutely normal to kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone...then Kakuzu gained pink cheeks but kissed back nonetheless.

"Dude...no! I refuse to look at it, seriously!" he was serious but he was also chuckling and kind of happy for his usually lone friend. Suigetsu turned and stuck out a tongue that was just playing with Kakuzu's.

Deidara's giggling from the kitchen got their attention it sounded like Deidara got Sasori to drink coffee, which meant the redhead would be rather lively for approximately half an hour, a loud crash came from the kitchen Deidara's voice followed.

"Hidan, was that ugly blue vase valuable, hm?"

"What if?" he called back noticing Itachi landing on the couch next to him, their legs touching.

"It just got killed in action, hm!"

"What action?"

Silence...followed by another crash.

"What are you fucking idiots doing there?"

"I'm teaching Sasori how to dance, hmm."

"In the kitchen? Dumbass...drunken idiots..." he groaned noticing Itachi's glass empty so he kindly filled it up, not to get Itachi drunk of course it was just a nice gesture... that's all.

"Uh no Hidan, I'm dizzy." Itachi murmured looking at him with the obsidian eyes, the long eyelashes fluttering.

"No, no Itachi... here let's have a toast for Hidan." Kakuzu said raising his whiskey, Suigetsu following the movement with a dreamy grin. Itachi joined and Hidan could only smirk inwardly about his best friend as he filled Itachi's glass once more and then did the same with Suigetsu's.

"Yes, happy birthday Hidan!"

He almost barked out a laugh, that was totally a double toast he couldn't get smart who Kakuzu was trying to get drunk Itachi or Suigetsu but he opted for the later since Kakuzu's hand slid higher and higher Suigetsu's thigh with each sip the blue haired consumed.

He and Kakuzu, ah they were evil but hey, whatever works in the name of happiness.

"You think the silence means Deidara succeeded to learn Sasori dance?" Itachi's calm voice sounded around the room just loud enough to hear it above the music.

"Let's take a peak, might be funny." he offered already standing up with Itachi's wrist in his hand.

His eyes sparkled up when he watched Itachi sway and blink as if to clear the head then clutched on his arm and followed him for the kitchen.

He wasn't ready therefore his jaw hung low when his violet eyes laid on the sight of Deidara being, rather savagely for such a sleepy guy, _ravished_ against his kitchen table... like, seriously Sasori had pinned the blonde real good sliding the hands over Deidara's sides, his jaw dropped another degree when Sasori of all people growled and grabbed two handfuls of Deidara's ass.

When he heard the blonde squeak he decided that this really is real and he's not being delirious, dumbly he turned to look at Itachi...Itachi was standing beside him looking pretty much the same as him except for the red cheeks and the fact that Itachi's eyes were hooded in a drunken way.

"Sasori, hm..." the blonde moaned and shivered when the redhead dived in the tanned neck, well as far as Hidan could see Deidara didn't mind the attention judging by the flushed cheeks and Deidara's hands sliding under Sasori's shirt.

He was pulled away by Itachi, he let the weasel drag him away but he wasn't pleased.

"I don't want them having sex in my kitchen."

"Oh c'mon Hidan they're not gonna have sex...I think, let them enjoy."

With Itachi he couldn't argue so he reluctantly let Itachi to pull him for the couch where he sat down with Itachi following, missing his lap by few unfortunate inches.

"Well?" Kakuzu inquired filling Suigetsu's glass up along with Itachi's, oh yeah Hidan was convinced that they both wanted someone drunk and willing.

"They're...making out."

Kakuzu's eyebrows shot up at Itachi. "Didn't see that coming."

"Yeah." Hidan agreed.

"I did, when I kissed Sasori's cheek Deidara was growling." Suigetsu chuckled sipping his drink, the cheeks gaining colour slowly because of the alcohol consumed, Hidan pleased noticed that Itachi's did too.

And judging by the way Suigetsu was staggering for the bathroom at least Kakuzu might get lucky tonight, that is if they hadn't done it already, that Hidan didn't know, but he guessed they hadn't.

"He's really nice Kakuzu and he seems to like you a lot." Itachi breathed out having a tiny sip from the sparkling glass.

"Umm...guys?"

They turned their heads to the side where Deidara was standing along with Sasori both looking somewhat dishevelled and red cheeked.

"We're gonna take off... we remembered we had to...uhh we had this...project, hm!"

"Yeah right, have fun with your _project_."

Did they really thought they would be able to hide it from them if those two got together, Hidan didn't believe it was possible, somehow they would have found out anyway. He hated the society making them hide in the closet for fear of shunning.

Itachi fidgeted again when the blonde and redhead had left.

"He's been there for ages Kakuzu..."

"Yea, yea...I'll check on him."

When Kakuzu left, Itachi fidgeted again. "You okay Itachi?"

"I'm drunk..."

"That's not it...you seem...nervous and anxious."

"No, I'm just dizzy and err... don't worry, I'm fine." the raven murmured holding one hand over the other hands wrist.

"Hidan?"

"Yes Itachi?"

"H-how do you... I mean Kakuzu said...uhh... how do you look at them?"

"What do you mean and what Kakuzu said Itachi?"

"Never mind..."

"Oh c'mon Itachi." he moved closer getting a sniff of Itachi's mild cologne. "Did you mean to ask how I look at them like a couple though they're both guys?"

Itachi didn't look at him but nodded taking another sip of the martini.

"Well..." this was it, he had to come clean, if what Kakuzu told him in the car was true, he had to do something, admitting that he was gay was something. "I'm kind of-..."

"Uh Hidan?"

Thanks for the interruption. He turned, looked up at his best friend being clutched on by a hazed blue haired minx, the said minx was seemingly trying to climb up Kakuzu's body or something like that. Yeah, someone looked to get very lucky tonight.

"I'm gonna take him home, he's probably had too much... I'll call you tomorrow, bye Itachi don't forget you still owe Hidan a present."

With that said the couple went for the door, well at least Kakuzu did, Suigetsu more like floated and got dragged and pulled and in the end carried.

Hidan however started to feel nervous... he was alone with Itachi... and Itachi seemed all drunk and blinking lazily, looking at him almost dreamily.

The sight was pillow humping worthy.

"Umm Itachi... if you're planning to go home like this I'm afraid I won't let you unless you want me to walk you home, but I think—"

"Hidan?"

"Yes, Itachi?"

"Do you want your present now?"

He nodded dumbly already wondering what could Itachi give him it didn't look like Itachi had anything, he could tell there was nothing in Itachi's pockets, those pants were _that_ tight.

"You know...umm I kind of helped Kakuzu to pick your present and he kind of helped me to decide to give you mine."

"You're confusing me...but yeah, I figured you helped him."

"Well, do you feel like...unwrapping it now...here?"

"Itachi... you're still confusing me."

"I'm gonna show you."

_..._

_An: he will show it in the next part... review, thank you. Cya-_


	2. Chapter 2

_An: long...the lemon is looong. To the reviewers, thank you! I hope the second part does not disappoint. But seriously this is one of those dangerously sweet lemons._

_Warnings: Yaoi, OOC-ness. AU. The usual, really._

_With love..._

"I'm gonna show you."

With that said Itachi moved and Hidan was drooling watching Itachi stand up, give him a tiny smile and then straddle his hips, sitting on his lap.

This was the best thing that had ever happened to him! Seriously!

"Itachi." he croaked out putting his hands on the black haired beauty's hips wondering was it okay and wondering what exactly Itachi had in mind. This definitely was a lovely position to give someone a birthday present..._intimate_ you know.

"Just say something before I run off and never look back." Itachi lifted his left wrist and shyly pulled up the sleeve revealing an indigo purple lace tied in a neat bow.

His violet eyes snapped back to Itachi's black ones.

"Are you serious?"

"Say something..."

Hidan was... he couldn't even describe how he felt, his brain tried to produce excuses that probably Itachi meant something else with this, but the bow around Itachi's pale wrist just... just... blew his sanity.

The thing Kakuzu said about Itachi in the car, about Itachi being shy, it was true and he knew it, they all knew it, that's why this...this huge gesture, the fuck it was an _offering_ you might say...Hidan realised Itachi is about to get off of him and really run away, the black eyes looked down as he simply stared, Itachi's cheeks flaring.

And it was enough...it was more than enough, it was perfect, what else did he expect from Itachi than perfect?

Putting his hand behind Itachi's head he leaned forward not entirely gentle, he smacked their lips together but the kiss was short, he felt the smooth lips and then pulled away keeping their faces close as he inspected his crush, Itachi looked at him barely just to look down again.

"Itachi, you're not fucking with me, are you?"

Itachi shook his head in denial taking a deep breath. "No... I'm not... I... I really like you."

His mind was listening but his body was already accepting the present, his hands slid up Itachi's side one trailing the chest, his fingertips sliding over the set of little buttons.

"Itachi?" he croaked, attempting a sweet smile, probably succeeding only half way making his expression dumb. "Don't be shy... I like you too... I've been crazy for you for so damn long."

This time Itachi leaned into him pressing their lips together and Itachi was the one scooting closer and arching into him perfectly when his hands laid on Itachi's back stroking down and simply trying to get closer, his tongue licking soft lips that parted and let his tongue roam and taste, explore.

Itachi's hands entangled in his gel-less hair pulling just hard enough for him to growl and feel his already awakened libido rage making his hands squeeze and feel every soft curve he could find on the perfect body on his lap, he avoided the most intimate parts though not wanting to scare Itachi away.

The kiss went from exploring to deep and hungry he was pining Itachi's tongue down and growling when it made the raven emit a cute whimper, his hands were feeling up Itachi's chest and the slender arms, he was trying to map Itachi in his mind, to remember each curve and turn of the body.

When he pulled back he was panting, so was Itachi, looking at him still shyly but not embarrassingly anymore, the red cheeks remained red and Hidan rather liked it. Itachi's lips parted and gasping for air _that_ he adored.

"How about I start unwrapping?" he teased, his fingers catching the first of the buttons, he watched Itachi look down looking close to a heart attack and Hidan wondered how Itachi got the courage to make such a courageous first step.

It was perfect, when he was undoing the little buttons one by one and his lips were caressing the smooth skin revealed, with Itachi shivering on top of him and whimpering when he sucked the pulse point, it really was perfect. He was hard and he was sure Itachi felt it just like he felt Itachi's arousal but he didn't feel like he should be shy about it, it would be strange if his body wouldn't respond to such great stimulus.

When he had discarded Itachi's shirt, he moved his hands over the soft flawless and deliciously pale skin going to the shoulders and down the slim arms, his hand went around a pale wrist and he lifted it in between them grinning as he pressed a kiss where the purple neat bow was resting, watching Itachi watch his moves with the black eyes half lidded and warm.

He kissed Itachi then, determined to show that he wasn't all about lust, trying to show that he really, really cared.

Itachi whimpering into his mouth and bucking into his hips changed his resolve completely, with a growl he fisted the silky hair devouring Itachi's mouth, leaning forward and grabbing the naked back with his other hand meshing their chests together.

He wanted Itachi, he wanted him bad.

His cock twitched in his jeans when his hands grabbed two perfect round ass cheeks feeling them through Itachi's pants.

Itachi pulled back from his mouth but he didn't hesitate he dived in the swan-like neck biting, sucking licking and damn it, Itachi's little ass was making him insane with lust, his hands rocked Itachi's hips into his own hearing the loveliest sound so far.

"Itachi..." his voice was raspy and low with lust and arousal, his violet eyes half lidded and his broad chest heaving. He pulled Itachi in some sort of hug, brushing the black hair away from a pale shoulder tracing the porcelain skin with his hot lips. "You're so ...so damn perfect."

"Hidan..." Itachi sounded just as breathless as him, Itachi's hands tugging on his shirt made him grin and lean back pulling the piece of clothe off along with the vest, as soon as he did, hands traced his muscles the black eyes following the movement but Hidan was impatient, he needed to claim the rosy lips again so he did, brushing their naked chests together.

"Itachi...we should move for the bedroom, what you think?"

Itachi's long eyelashes fluttered and there was a short nod of approval, hardly believing his luck he scooted on the edge of the couch gripping unto the yummy ass cheeks, lifting himself and Itachi up making sure his hands grasp Itachi's backside real good... for safety reasons.

He carried his lovely present for his bedroom, trying to calm down a bit, seeing Itachi's black eyes slide over him as he put Itachi down on the bed on the back and remained atop settled between nicely bent slender legs.

He had been dreaming and fantasising for far too long, that's why his body rebelled against him making him shiver and press his face into Itachi's neck where he breathed in the mild scent of freshness and something addictively warm.

"Fuck, Itachi..." he couldn't say it out loud but he was quite honestly scared shitless for the first time in his life, he just knew he will fuck this up somehow.

Maybe the black haired god under him understood, he didn't know, he just felt Itachi's fingers comb his hair more affectionately than anyone had ever done, not that many people had ever tried...but anyway, Itachi's hot breath was on his ear followed by a hot wet tongue, then a kiss was pressed on his neck right under his ear, Itachi's lips moved on his jaw line nipping and caressing pulling him upwards with the hands in his hair till plump lips met his, he didn't hesitate to taste them again.

The kiss deep, made so by Itachi's pulling hands in his hair and by his hungriness making him push Itachi's head back in the pillow as he plundered the hot mouth grinding his crotch into Itachi's slowly but roughly, pleased to hear the small sounds of pleasure, they were alluring to no end.

He was still kissing Itachi to his heart's content as his hand sneaked downwards popping the jean button open half hoping that Itachi wouldn't notice it, when he pulled down the zipper the beauty under him squirmed and pulled him away from the kiss by his hair, while his hand made way into Itachi's jeans and boxers Itachi grabbed on his wrist emitting a whimper of his name but it was too late because Hidan was watching Itachi closely as he wrapped his fingers around the hot and hard flesh he found in Itachi's boxer briefs.

"Ah, Hidan...nh." Itachi hips jerked upwards pushing the hot cock into his hand harder, responding he gripped it tighter growling when a warm trickle of liquid eased his hand-job, he wanted to look down between them but Itachi chewing on the lower lip was a sight good enough.

He turned his attention on the little perky nipples playing his tongue and teeth over them never stopping his stroking hand and fingers feeling the hard flesh in his hand pulse pretty much like his own was doing in his jeans, sucking the rosy hard nub in his mouth hard he heard Itachi mewl, it made him jerk and groan, the spikes of pleasure shocking his system.

"Ah H-Hidan stop...I'm-."

He stopped but only to kneel up on the bed, his body starting to shake with the anticipation but he was pretty Itachi was oblivious to it since Itachi was gasping and looking at him with the pretty eyes in mere slits, Hidan put his hands on Itachi's undone jeans swallowing hard to be able to speak.

"You okay with this?" he asked meaning the fact that he was more than eager to get Itachi naked under him, to his great pleasure the raven blushed incredulously and swallowed so hard he actually heard it.

"I...yes... Hidan?"

"Yes Itachi? Whatever it is, tell me..." the urge to please Itachi was overwhelming, fuck his own hurting and demandingly throbbing man-piece, it could wait, if need be he would fight it off...whatever...this was about Itachi.

"I didn't mean this like- like a... one time...birthday fuck, you know."

Oh but Itachi was so shy about those words, he could understand that but the thing was that those words just made him happy. He never wanted Itachi as a onetime fuck anyway, and that was pure truth no matter how brash he might be.

"Itachi, this is not a onetime fuck... you don't do those with someone so close as you are to me." And that was probably the sweetest thing he had ever said and the closest he had gotten to a love confession...in a way.

His friend-turned-more under him gave him some sort of a sweet version of a smirk, he guessed it was a smile actually, he just hadn't seen it on Itachi's lips till now, the black eyes were shining like he hadn't quite seen them shine before either, Itachi's hand cupping his cheek and the thumb caressing his lower lip assured him that Itachi liked what he just produced from his lust intoxicated brain.

When Itachi's hips bucked up he took it as a sign to remove the pants already, so he did pulling the fabric down the narrow hips. revealing little black boxers and milky smooth thighs twitching when he discarded the pants and slid his large hands over the pale skin having to use a little force to get Itachi to spread the slender legs but when that happened he groaned caressing the skin with both his hands gripping the supple flesh, feeling Itachi under him shiver, hearing Itachi moan deeply, he guessed Itachi's inner thighs were sensitive, the legs parted more when his hands felt up the beautiful planes of flawless skin.

He couldn't pray his magenta eyes off of the sight below him, he watched his hands moving over Itachi's legs, he watched the hips buck under his touches and Itachi's boxers bulging.

"I want you naked Itachi... fuck, I want you Itachi." he growled leaning over Itachi and colliding his mouth with the hot one underneath, his hands worked on his needs and tugged and pulled Itachi's boxers down having to shift to Itachi's side awkwardly, but he managed and pulling back from the sweet tasting mouth he had one perfect naked creature under him breathing heavily and looking at him wantonly, maybe a bit shy too but the blushing cheeks only spurred Hidan's libido.

His eyes once more roamed Itachi's body hardly believing the gorgeousness and definitely appreciating it.

Giving sucks, gentle bites and sure licks to the pert nipples he moved lover trying his best to give all the perfect body much deserved attention ignoring the way his cock twitched every time Itachi let out the tiniest sound, his mouth moved for the belly button, he dipped his tongue in it wriggling it around, smiling when Itachi arched slightly, Itachi's long fingers entwined in his platinum hair not pulling just holding him surely, more or less he was sure that Itachi was just sensitive by nature which was a turn-on in itself.

His mouth moved lower still, his tongue tracing the barely there happy trail, the little black hairs shining wetly along the pale skin as his tongue moved over it.

"Hidan no...don't, not there."

Of course he knew what Itachi meant, he was slowly but surely moving for the pinkish erection laying rigidly on the flat stomach...he pulled back only enough to look at Itachi's flushed face.

"I know you're stopping me only because you're shy...that's why I won't listen." with that said he made himself comfortable laying down, his hands laid on Itachi's hips so that Itachi's legs were over his arms, he was sure Itachi freaked out for a moment, but there was no way he would let Itachi deny something just because of shyness, as far as he was concerned under him was the most perfect being on earth and that was that.

He took the tip in his mouth giving it few licks seeing Itachi's mouth part with the lower lip trembling before Itachi let out a keening sound bucking into his mouth, he realised Itachi was doing it unconsciously or more like, there was no helping it, nonetheless his hands tightened their grip on the frail hips as he took more in his mouth... as far as he could, which was all the way since Itachi wasn't freakishly large, it really was a blessing no matter what people said about cocks and their sizes.

Itachi however mewled and almost sat right up on the bed when he applied suction. His hair was grabbed rather harshly with one of Itachi's hand the other was abusing the sheets roughly, he couldn't see the pretty face since Itachi had sat up but when Itachi talked it sounded like done through gritted teeth.

"Hidan gods...that's- oh, fuck...Hidan, I'm gonna come, y-you have to...stop!"

It was almost funny how Itachi said that while pushing him down on the hard hot flesh dripping down his throat, smirking inwardly he sucked harder trying to massage the thick vein underneath with his tongue.

Itachi emitted few more keening sounds and then the hand in his hair was pulling him back, he let it happen only to be able to talk.

"Mh, Itachi, I really want you to relax, just enjoy..."

Itachi was shaking his head in a weak denial gasping for air and barely looking at him, he didn't wait for Itachi's shy mind to decide, he took the pretty pink flushed flesh back in his mouth while his hands sneaked under, grasping the firm ass cheeks lifting the little backside up just slightly to take Itachi deeper in his hot mouth.

Itachi's reaction was beautiful.

Itachi moaned in a surprised, shocked way and slumped back on the bed, arching the chest towards the ceiling and to Hidan's pleasure he found Itachi's slender legs lifting up till the heels were digging into his back, he didn't mind for his head to be boxed in by such smooth and flawless skin, not to mention the fact that it was simply sexy to see Itachi let go and give in to the pleasure.

A sharp moan was heard as he swallowed on the hardness feeling it leak into his mouth, and then Itachi was coming undone, the lean form jerked and then went rigid with the hips raised up, Hidan's hands squeezed the ass cheeks that's when Itachi's seed started to spurt into his mouth, he swallowed, not that it was entirely tasty but he didn't mind, it was Itachi after all.

His name left Itachi's parted lips as the raven fell back on the bed after the jerking of the pleased body stopped, Itachi's chest raised and fell heavily and when Hidan managed to crawl up he pressed his mouth on Itachi's already parted one kissing the slack mouth till Itachi kissed back, lazily though.

He was rather surprised when he pulled back and Itachi chuckled shortly licking the plump lips before Hidan's hungry purple eyes. He raised his eyebrow in question and Itachi smiled at him shocking him by locking the naked slender legs around his hips loosely.

"No, it's just that...The whole present thing was meant to be... me pleasuring you not the other way around."

Smirking he pecked the lightly swollen lips and moved up to go through his drawer. "Not to worry, I assure you I'm enjoying my present and to tell you the truth, it's definitely the best I ever had."

That was sweet he realised, but... fuck it.

When he returned to his rightful place, between Itachi's legs he had ridded himself of his jeans and he had an unused tube of lubricant in his hand.

He was about to ask is it really okay to continue, cause dear god or whatever would listen, he was hurting pretty damn much and his boxers were kind of showing off his need since they were light blue, the wet patch where his pre-cum were soaking them, however Itachi stopped him from forming words or even coherent syllables by putting a pale hand unto his boxer covered cock giving it a squeeze and a firm rub, that pretty much turned him into a growling clutching beast. His hand went under Itachi clutching the ass cheek and his face pressed into a swan-like neck growling his lust on it.

At least his beauty heeded his previous words he guessed, he felt his boxers being pushed down his hips as far as Itachi could reach, he took it from there squirming out of them and took the lube, kneeled up between Itachi legs and tried to open the plastic on the little tube. _Tried_ being the key word, it wasn't even funny... his hands were shaking and the plastic was a real cock-blocker refusing to give into his savage tugging and even his teeth trying to rip it.

Itachi chuckled and took the tube out of his hands, the nimble fingers catching some kind of strip surely with a '_open here'_ written on it and tugged, the plastic coming off easily enough for him to feel like a hormonal barbarian.

Itachi's cute smile made him feel better though and he took the lubricant squirting some on his hand before he laid back over Itachi and nudged the pale leg, his hand moving between them till his slick fingers met wrinkled ring of muscles, Itachi gasped and clutched on his shoulders, Hidan though noticed Itachi's black eyes were on his... dripping cock between them, Itachi sure made him growl staring at his pride like that. That however changed and Itachi tensed when his finger breached the opening, pushing inside the heat.

"Nn-uhh Hidan, it feels weird."

Hidan's his purple eyes went wide, his finger stopped wriggling and he was sure his heart stopped for a moment too, just to start beating much harder than entirely necessary.

Itachi had said it felt _weird_.

"Itachi, you haven't...fuck." his suspicion was proved to be right when Itachi seemingly just then realised what he had said, the raven flushed red and looked to the side almost _pouting_, which looked surely adoring but...damn!

"Well, who gives a _used_ present to someone, anyway?"

"Oh god!" was all he could muster, he really hadn't thought Itachi would be a virgin... well at least in this particular department, but whatever... his own erection was now twitching and leaking, begging for a _cherry_.

He resumed the wriggling of his index finger in the virgin heat. "Well I'm glad you told me, even if you didn't mean to." he grumbled with a smirk, seriously Itachi's expression said him that Itachi was almost scared that he might change his mind. Silly Itachi.

Instead another finger joined the first one having to squeeze in tightly. "Try to relax..." he murmured kissing, sucking and simply using his mouth on the flawless neck under him, moving for the chest, paying some attention to the already reddened nipples.

He dared to bite one of them rather harshly and push his fingers deeply, Itachi arched and whined grabbing on his hair just as roughly as he was biting, Itachi's ass pushed back on his fingers and he took that as a permission to add another finger, forcing it inside with a growl, he seriously didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep his sanity.

"H-hurts." Itachi whispered so low that he almost missed it, for a moment he thought Itachi referred to his intruding fingers but when his hair were yanked hard he realised he should release the skin between his teeth before he let his mind focus on the heat and tightness around his fingers.

He pulled back his lips and tongue gently soothing the now angrily red little bud.

"Sorry, got carried away." He murmured pushing his tongue into Itachi's mouth before he started to thrust his digits into the tightness harder and spread them slightly just to widen the small space somewhat, Itachi's hips were bucking slightly on his fingers with their hot erections rubbing along each other.

Hidan was trying to find and rub the magic button, eager to see Itachi's reaction to it and when he got it he was sure he would never see something so beautiful ever again, Itachi arched, threw the head back the face flushed and the pretty mouth parted letting out a loud mewl of his name, Itachi's backside wriggled desperately making him groan and press his fingers hard into Itachi's gripping tightness, hands frantically looked for something to grab onto settling on his shoulders, digging the short nails into his skin.

Hard panting came from Itachi, the one of shock and surprise, the neat black eyebrows knitted together forming a pleading expression.

"Ahh Hidan, what..._fuck_, more, do it harder!"

He definitely liked the demanding and pleading tone, sure as hell only Itachi could combine an order with a plea. Smirking he retreated his fingers and then pushed them back inside hard and rough hoping that he really would hit the same spot.

"Like this?" he teased when he apparently did hit the prostate again, Itachi jerked and Hidan watched Itachi's eyes close and then roll back, mouth falling open producing a wanting sound.

"Yes...mhh, like that."

The fact that Itachi was actually answering was so erotically shocking to him, he liked his partners talkative and loud yes, but he had never tried to fool himself that the silent and always collected Itachi might actually be that way.

As a reward he repeated the moves with his fingers quite a few times fully enjoying Itachi's sounds and the body responding to him, he enjoyed Itachi growl too when he pulled his fingers out. It made him chuckle, needy Itachi was something he had dreamed about every other night.

By now he was shaking all through, he kneeled up once more grabbing the lube and squirting more than was necessary on his hand hissing and jerking as he smeared it over his burning length, he so wanted to close his eyes and just come right then, his neglected cock loving his own hand more than usual, but he let his now wet and slick cock go, his violet lusty eyes sliding over Itachi's body.

He laid over Itachi one of his hand guiding his cock for the prepared little, hole he pressed on it with the tip watching Itachi's face under his gain more of the red colour but the black eyes stayed locked with his this time.

"Itachi... ready?"

For an answer Itachi gripped his shoulders tighter and smooth legs wrapped around his hips high enough to give him easy access to the cherry he craved, Itachi's wet lips brushed on his ear. "Yes, yes I am, Hidan... I want it... you... I want you."

So he did, feeling like the luckiest bastard on the planet, he breached the tightness growling when the head of his cock popped inside forcefully, he didn't stop from then, hearing the sharp yelp he pushed on till he was almost completely inside.

He didn't mind the pain coming from Itachi's nails digging into his skin roughly or the pain coming from the teeth piercing into his neck or the pain of his cock being squeezed too tightly. He took it all with gritted teeth and scrunched up eyebrows but that all was simply to force back his orgasm wanting to take him over right then and there.

"Relax, Itachi." he gasped out, he was concentrating on Itachi who seemed frozen, never letting go of him, clutching on for all its worth. "...Breathe."

Itachi then exhaled sharply and hissed starting to tremble under him, the teeth and nails left his flesh as Itachi gasped for air hungrily, Hidan felt the impossible tightness around his length calm slightly.

"You okay?" he managed to get his words understandable but it was still all raspy and guttural, he was slightly concerned about Itachi's trembling never easing but getting worse.

"Y-yes... it just hurt more than I expected."

"It gets easier with time." He assured rocking his hips slightly.

"Mhh..." a tiny sound but it was a moan nonetheless he started to move faster, smiling down at Itachi cheekily when the raven started breathing heavily after a short while and the hips bucked to meet with his every so often, his pace was smooth even if it was too slow for his liking and his raging need to pound but he sped up only when Itachi's legs around him started to flex trying to get him to move faster... he couldn't deny someone like Itachi, now could he?

Could not.

When Itachi whispered a shy 'harder' he complied varying his moves searching for Itachi's sweet spot, he was sure he hit it dead on when the Itachi cried out grabbing the sheets pulling him inside hard with the strong legs, Hidan gasped sharply as he was now buried to the very hilt and Itachi wriggled on his cock hard letting out a rather animalistic growl when it seemingly was rubbing Itachi the right way from inside.

"Oh that feels amazing... Hidan."

Itachi's voice drove him mad, he couldn't wait to experiment with his beauty when they would be more used to each other, he sure as hell would enjoy Itachi talking dirty some day... he could wait.

Grinning at the thought he pushed himself up on his arms hooking one of his arms under Itachi's leg pressing the slender limb to Itachi's side as he started a new pace making sure he's hitting the prostate, judging from Itachi's cries and loud moans and the drool sliding down Itachi's cheek he was managing just fine.

"Fuck, Itachi you feel so...fucking good." He growled well into this amazing sex, his strong body was starting to sweat, his moves got harder and sharper, his hips snapping forward roughly without worrying of hurting Itachi. The sounds Itachi was producing was his guide and he was sure as hell he was doing nothing wrong.

"Hidan ...ahh! I'm-ah, close... don't stop." Itachi mewled the pretty face red as red one could get naturally, sweat covered Itachi as well now, the pale lean body writhing under him, Itachi's head started to move from side to side as if he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore.

Hidan almost regretted pulling his weeping erection out of Itachi when that one growled and whined opening the black eyes clearly asking what the fuck, like some kind of beast and flipped Itachi over on the stomach using his strong hands, Itachi gasped and then yelped when he pulled Itachi's hips in the air and pushed back in the welcoming heat.

From then when Itachi pushed up on all fours Hidan wasn't able to keep his own pleasured sounds at bay, he let it all out, hissing, growling and groaning his hips moving fast and hard, his eyes sinfully watching his hard cock repeatedly glide into the pretty pink hole stretching it further and slicking it further with his pre-cum, his hands were gripping Itachi's hips just as tight as Itachi gripped the sheets below pushing back on him wriggling and arching perfectly to show Hidan the curve of the spine, Itachi's silky hair falling over the pale sweaty shoulders and Itachi's pleasured cries filling his room and his ears.

This sex was pretty much perfect for him... he knew it all along, Itachi was just perfect all through.

"Mmm Itachi, I hope you're close... fuck, I'm losing it." he really was losing it, he leaned over Itachi biting on a pale shoulder supporting his weight with one hand on the bed as the other refused to let go of Itachi, parting the cheeks to get deeper as his moves got harder yet slower, he was so close.

"I'm... Hidan... ah...nnnnghh!" with the last desperate sound Itachi was pushing back on him hard denying him to move grinding and rolling the hips, all Hidan could do at the moment was growl and grab unto Itachi's cock feeling it already emptying itself, he made sure he pleases it properly as he himself was coming and he honestly didn't remember the last time he had come so damn hard, his face scrunched up and he bit down on Itachi's neck once more, feeling Itachi shiver under him still rocking the perfect backside unto him hard, they rode it out, there was no other way to say it, they both didn't stop until there was just no reason to move and if they would it would probably hurt.

Gasping for air he pulled out and away pretty much falling on the bed and helping Itachi to turn on the side, he wasn't about to let Itachi move away even an inch, he was pretty content with nuzzling his face into black hair as Itachi rested the sweaty cheek on his shoulder.

"Itachi... you okay?" he asked when he had managed to catch his breath and Itachi sounded breathing calmly too.

When Itachi didn't answer he moved upwards chuckling when Itachi mumbled his name and snuggled closer...

Well... he was kind of happy as he fell asleep.

...

_One year later._

"Fuck Itachi...that's right baby, ride me harder, mmh... fuck."

Itachi chuckled the slender legs flexing as his beauty bounced on his rock hard erection, Itachi's chest was exposed but the black shirt was still hanging on Itachi's shoulders and arms.

Hidan had demanded the same present and he got it, except that they had been together for a year already and had admitted to each other their love.

Kakuzu and Suigetsu were their closest friends, Itachi got along better with Suigetsu and Hidan of course still thought Kakuzu was his best friend, but anyway...around him life was rather good.

Sasori was more energetic lately than ever before having the too lively blonde kicking him left and right into action.

So yes, he was rather happy with his life.

His back arched on the bed when Itachi fisted his hair and pulled them hard making him snap his hips upward knowing all too well that it will make Itachi scream at the ceiling in bliss.

He smiled ecstatic when Itachi did just that...

Itachi was perfect... Itachi made him happy every day, made each day feel special.

_..._

_An: thank you for reading... if you got till the end that is. Review...please._


End file.
